


Selfish prayer for III

by Letters_run_away



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Concerts, F/M, God Complex, I'm Bad At Summaries, Worship, boi that grucafix is put to good use, sister of sin - Freeform, theophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_run_away/pseuds/Letters_run_away
Summary: Missing an evenings mass for a concert is never a good idea.





	Selfish prayer for III

When the ritual was over, you're where happily making your way back to the clergy, just because you're a sister of sin doesn't mean you can't enjoy good music and drool over your spiritual leader by attending the concert.

Though you know when you'll be back it would be past your curfew, but everyone who might care will be too busy with the ghouls and Papa even to notice you.

When you enter the church, it was quiet, and you make way to your bedroom quickly. As you expected no one saw you and now that you're in the safety of your quarters, you can finally relax.

Deciding it's shower time you undress leaving clothes in a neat pile on a chair with your grucafix rosary on top.

The shower helps you wash down all the sweat and grime from the event, and the post-concert bliss can finally roll over you like an old friend.

Stepping out back into the room you pick up the rosary rolling the beads through your fingers you decide that the best way to commemorate this occasion would be a little selfish prayer, after all, you did miss the evening mass.

Lighting up few black candles you set the mood letting the smell of midsummer nights invade the room as you lay down on the bed grucafix in your hand, close your eyes and slowly drag your hands up and down your body, images of Papa III from this evening's concert floating in your mind.  
Spreading your legs a bit you suck on two fingers and start to timidly circle around your clit making it wet with your spit.

After few moments your other hand travels down, and a cold grucafix touches your moist cunt marking it twitch involuntarily.  
You moan at the sensation and start to rub it on your jewel making your hips move in the process. As the grucafix warms up more moans escape your lips as its tip teases your entrance.

Suddenly you feel a hand on your leg pushing it further apart you try to get up and see who is doing it just for another hand to drive you down and keep you in place.

"Cara Mia, it's just me." You hear a familiar silky voice.

"I always knew you weren't as pure as you looked, the moment I saw you at tonight's concert I knew we needed to talk. But before I could even decide on when I heard how beautiful you were praying for me. And I just had to visit." He chuckled.

"Now common be a good little slut and open those legs wider I want to see how you pray to your god."  
He roughly pushed your tights apart his sharp nails finding their way to your pussy slowly opening it up and watching it tremble. The forked tongue flickers close but not touching. The warm breath is making you squirm as more juices escaped, after few moments that felt like infinity in purgatory. Emeritus showed mercy on you, and his forked tongue snaked its way inside you. Licking your juices like it was ambrosia he sloppily strokes your folds sucking on them then finally gives you a break and goes to play with your clit pressing into it sucking and releasing it with an audible pop. An evil grin graces his messy lips.

"So needy, look at twitch so gorgeously for its only master. What did you intend to do with that grucafix now, Cara Mia?"

You open your mouth just for Emeritus to shush you.

"Show me. The only thing I want to hear from you is the sinful melody of the elder gods."

You bring your hand that is still gripping the rosary down to your cunt, Papa is still keeping you open with two fingers the other hand is pressing the cooling metal into your wet entrance his salvia and your juices enhance the experience making the metal feel colder, you squirm as the longer part enters you and you can hear him quietly chuckle.

"How greedy you are, what a perfect sacrifice."

Papas' hands leave your body as he stands back and watches you whine and moan, your pussy greedily sucks on the rosary and then finally pushes it out.

"Ah is your grucafix not enough? Do you need something else? Something that could fill you up and cleanse you from all the evil corrupted ideas?"

Letting out a long needy moan you spread your legs, and you start to rub your vulva, your fingers slowly enter you as Papa watches licking juices off his fingers.

Work yourself close to an orgasm as you feel something warm and big kiss your dripping sweet spot. Trying to pull out your fingers leads you nowhere as III keeps your hand in place as he increases pressure.

"Relax beautiful, I can see how greedy you are, now take us both in"

With time he releases your hand and goes to massaging your pelvis, your pussy opening more and more to accommodate both of you. As you take him up the hilt, he starts to bite your neck leaving hickies then kissing a path to your breasts as he cups them, his sharp nails digging into your skin. You squirm at the sensation trying not to move your hand

"Aw, am I hurting my little slut? Here let me make it better I'm a merciful God after all."

Papa says as he bites your nipple pulling and twisting the other. His hips start to gather speed as you accommodate him better, experimentally you move one of your two fingers making a loud moan escape you as you curl your back up.  
Your mind completely fogged up as Emeritus roughly starts to slam into you. All you can head around you is his pleased him as a climax overtakes you, making your body convulse as you pull out your hand a few moments later you feel him spill his seed inside, slowly pull out and manoeuvre your limp body into his lap.

"Can my perfect devote give me another sacrifice?" Papa sweetly whispers into your ear.

You let out a tired mhm as his hand goes back down to your cunt and slowly start to massage your folds. A soft no no no escapes from your lips, but you're too tired to try and escape.

"But Cara Mia you promised just now? Are you really going to break it? Not all gods forgive you know."

Two fingers enter you as your body twists and turn overstimulation making you go nuts.

"Look how loose you are, and you're telling me you don't want this I just touched you, and your fluids already purify my hands." He adds a third one and curls his fingers starting to roughly finger another orgasm out of you as whines mixed with moans escape you.

"Hush now baby, take what I give you let the bliss encase you, become one with your carnal lust."

You feel as your body starts to twitch and jerk as you cum all over papas fingers and soon after pitch blackness overtakes you.

You wake up the next morning in your bed with fresh linens and a note by bedside table that reads;

_"Your prayers have been heard, and he accepts your gifts. But missing mass is unacceptable, and he expects to hear you repent at the confessional on Saturday._  
_~PEIII."_


End file.
